


...Virgin...

by draig_aswec



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Edward, Bottom Jasper, Emmett is great, Everyone is a bit OOC, F/F, F/M, Gay Edward, Gen, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, So chill, This is cliche af but I’m just here to have fun, Top Edward, Top Jasper, alice is tired of the boys, bi bella, bi jasper, but he’s like really happy in the background, i didn’t mean to but Jessica is a bit of a bitch, its like I’m one lil gay boy in a crowd of lesbians And bisexual girls in this fandom, jacob isn’t really here much, lesbian Rosalie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: When his best friend Edward Cullen needs a fake boyfriend to help easily let down a girl Jasper Whitlock willingly steps up for the roll, and also the promise of 5 months with complete power over the younger. Let’s sit back and enjoy what happens within these months.





	1. Deal

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2018 (20gayteen) and I'm a guy writing gay Twilight fanfiction in class instead of working...

Jasper POV  
Edward Masen was a lot of things, but the one thing most people at Fork's High School associated him as was the heartthrob. Pretty eyes and perfect hair nice lips and a captivating voice- those types of things don't go unnoticed by the girls around here. Or most of the guys.

As his best friend I found it fairly easy to pick up on his emotions, but when it came to romance Edward had always been a blank book. He never showed interest in the girls around here and I don't think the idea of a man had ever even crossed his mind I had been brave enough once to ask him if he was asexual to which he had simply laughed at the "ludicrous" notion. When Bella had first arrived most people figured the two of them would become an item. That idea was thrown out the window when Edward and I had spent a night at our friend Emmett house and found Bella and Emmett half-sister Rosalie naked in the other girl's bed. At the moment Jessica Stanley (the captain of the girl's volleyball team) was standing next to Edward in a fairly revealing (probably what would be past school restrictions in not for our perverted principle) top and her too short volleyball shorts playing dumb while asking if he would be coming to the game tonight. Edward was going to go either way seeing as our close friend Alice was the co-captain and we went to every game. 

Edward simply ignored the brunette and the bouncing cleavage next to his face as he responded saying he would be with me most of the night.

"Well, what about after? A bunch of us are going to celebrate the last game and I was hoping maybe we could do something a little fun after," she ran his hand up his arm and Edward almost looked sick at the notion of sleeping with her. I covered my laugh with my hand, feeling sorry for Jessica,

"I'm dating someone," Edward rushed out causing my own head to turn, oh how would my boy play this one? 

"Oh, um well maybe I can meet her at the game tonight, she'll be there right," Jessica knew this wasn't true.

"Yes," Did he seriously just throw himself under that bus? God help the boy.

"Fine, I'll meet her tonight," Jessica turned on her heel and marched toward her own table muttering and cursing under her breath, "Oh god Jasper, what did I just do?" 

"Lie to Jessica Stanley, the biggest gossip in Forks High School about your relationship status," Edward sighed laying his head down on the table, "If you are worried about it just ask someone to be your girlfriend. I am fairly certain the majority of our school will say yes,"

Rolling his eyes Edward mumbled something low under his breath. 

"Speak up, brat,"

"I don't want a girlfriend," he sighed out looking defeated

"Too bad find one you're the one who said you were dating someone,"

"No Jas," he sighed again (I think he was going for some kind of record,) "I don't ever want a girlfriend, because I don't like girls. Jasper, I'm gay," he said looking at me as if he expected me to freak. 

To be honest, I was slightly surprised that he was, then I shouldn't have been, he never liked girls but he also never liked boys. "Then ask out a guy," I didn't know what advice to give him, "if you're not ready to come out just ask Alice to pretend,"

"Why don't you?" He turns to face me fully like he just had the best idea of the world.

"What ask Alice out, no thanks she's like my sister,"

"No, pretend to date me. I mean you're openly bi, everyone knows it, your my best friend it would make sense if something was going on," He waved his hands around smiling at his own idea.

I rolled my eyes the heartthrob Edward Masen was begging me to date fake him. Edward was not unaware of my crush on him, he couldn't be because I wasn't hiding it. Damn, I was almost a blatant about it as Jessica was. Well why not pretend.

"Yeah fine I'll be your fake boyfriend," Edward smiled brightly, "On one condition," the smile was gone now and I could see the fear in the younger boy's eyes.

"What is it?" His sweet voice was warry. I smiled darkly,

"You have to do whatever i say for the next five months," Yeah I was going to have fun with this.

"Deal,"


	2. Let’s do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! And with a second chapter to this monstrosity! In EDWARD'S point of veiw!

 

Edward's POV  
Jasper Whitlock was the kind of kid who never really learned from his mistakes. He rushed into every situation and fallowed his emotions without a second thought, it was rare for him to be secretive or quiet about how he felt. The only thing he ever failed to share with me was who he was attracted to and even then it wasn't ever a secret -just something he wasn't screaming from the rooftops. Something I didn't want him to scream, something to be ignored.

As his best friend, I believe I hold the gift to always know what's going on in his mind. At this moment though, my power seemed to be nonexistent. Jessica Stanley is the main reason I am choosing to come out but Jasper has been extremely vague about his emotions on the situation. I know he's not opposed to me and him being a couple but in all honesty, I didn't think much about how he felt about being a fake couple. Jasper has been obvious about his feeling for me not stopping at friendship, but he's never made a move.

He wouldn't as long as I wasn't interested.

I am not that sure about this gameplan anymore, but his car had pulled into the driveway a moment ago. He was walking out all towards the house now and I could see him, honey blond curls and pale skin, he was always so beautiful. I couldn't do this.

If he realized that those feelings were returned he would make a move and our friendship would be ruined. We couldn't go back to the boys who were inseparable best friends. What would I be if not it was just Edward Manson and not Jasper and Edward? I snapped back to reality when Jas waltz's into my room.

"Hey there Eddie, ready to be the talk of the town?" he was wearing the jacket I got him for his birthday last year with a shirt I am fairly sure is actually mine and old jeans, and somehow was still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Why did I think this was a good idea? 

"Do you think this is a good idea Jas, I mean it could go really bad?" Jasper rolled his eyes before looking at me with those bright crystal blues. 

"I think it's the stupidest idea ever, I'm surprised it isn't one of mine but god Eddie I don't think anyone will get mad or anything bad will happen. Jessica will back off most of the girls will back off, a few guys are going to ask you out and your going to say yes to one and break my heart and then we are going to get in fights about how our Thursday movie night will not be intruded on by your boyfriend just like we did when I was dating Victoria or Mike," his smile told me everything was fine and I wanted to believe him.

"That's never going to happen Movie Night is a sacred tradition I will not let anyone share in other than you," banter with him was safer than thinking about being with him anyways, "Plus I'm not going to have a boyfriend anytime soon,"

"You should ask out Seth he's cute and like pan or some shit I'm sure he'd be down to date the lovely Edward," 

"Dork, "I threw an old t-shirt at him while he flopped onto my bed.

"So you ready, you look great in that sweater. Is it the one I got you for your birthday last year?" he said picking up one of my books and flipping through it not actually reading it.

"Yeah it is, and yes I'm ready,"

And with that, we are off to sell the lie and hopefully stay just friends...


End file.
